Articulated assemblies of elements, such as solar generator panels, antennas, heat radiators, distance arms, etc . . . are known to be secured on spacecraft.
Upon launching of a spacecraft by a booster rocket, these elements, which may be panels of several square meters, made of light material, must be closely folded and applied against said craft and must be maintained in this position for the whole phase of launching and placing in orbit.
In order to maintain the elements folded, systems are necessary which, when ordered to, for example remotely controlled from Earth, release said elements and allow them to be deployed, without interfering with the kinematics of deployment.
As these elements may be larger than the structure of the craft, securing systems are used which comprise at least one retaining member passing through each element. However, such a through retaining member risks coming into contact with said elements at the moment of deployment and possibly deteriorating them.
In order to avoid these drawbacks, Patent DE-A-3 106 099 describes a system of the type mentioned above, making it possible outwardly to displace said retaining member, previously cut, so as to release it from said folded elements. The system of this prior Patent comprises, to that end, elastic drive means disposed between the outer element of the articulated assembly and said retaining member. In the folded position of said assembly of elements, said elastic drive means are taut, but prevented from relaxing thanks to said retaining member. On the other hand, as soon as the retaining member is broken, said elastic means relax and displace said retaining member and take and maintain it in a position for which it releases said elements (which may then be deployed without risk of contact with said member), but in which said elastic means and said retaining member project with respect to the outer face of said outer element.
This may result in drawbacks. In fact, when, for example, said elements are panels equipped with solar cells, said projecting elastic means and retaining member cast a shadow on said cells borne by the outer face of said outer element, with the result that the electric generator associated therewith cannot offer its maximum yield.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.